Out of The Depths
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to "Obsessed Strange Admiration". In this story, Jubilee deals with an incurable disease. Jubilee takes matters into her own hands because she can't bear twitching anymore. Catherine, Vincent, and Simeon (Jubilee's twin brother) struggle with the aftermath.
1. Engulfed In Pain and Sorrow

Date: 9-14-2018

Place: The Cemetery-Jubilee's Gravesite

Catherine's p.o.v

Pretty colorful butterflies guide me to my baby's final resting place. "Hello, Jewel" I acknowledge my

deceased daughter's spirit. I send up prayers and balloons to Heaven. I am engulfed in pain

and sorrow. I remember Jubilee killed herself on September 11, 2018. Ironically, she turned

seventeen that day. An incurable disease made her grow quickly tired of this life on earth.

She inherited this disease from birth. One day she couldn't handle the twitching anymore.

She decided to end it all. Vincent, Simeon, and I witnessed her commit suicide.


	2. X Marks The Spot Where Heaven Met Earth

Catherine's p.o.v

Ready to become more than a fantasy, even if our lives will never be easy. X marks the spot where

Heaven met Earth. I will always remember you smiling in the sun. Nobody except for me saw those

crimson tears that you cried behind closed doors.


	3. Her Hidden Scars and River of Tears

Vincent's p.o.v

An overlooked missed opportunity

Coming to her rescue

Her hidden scars and river of tears

Enormous looming dark gray clouds


	4. Out From Underneath Chaos

Jubilee's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Out from underneath chaos, I fade in and out

of the spotlight.


	5. Hopefully & Desperately Waiting For You

Catherine's p.o.v

Out from underneath chaos, you rose. If I hadn't spoken then

you would've been made whole instead of broken. You

would've never fallen so hard. You jumped off the roof,

cloud nine, feeling less than human. Hopefully and

desperately waiting for you to return, the clock will not move

any faster.


	6. When The Top Felt More Like The Bottom

Simeon's p.o.v

Trading in optimism for pessimism and skepticism

A time when the top felt more like the bottom

Struggling to stay positive

Taste my tears if you must

Even rust is dust


	7. Quite Simply She Lost Her Voice &Balance

Vincent's p.o.v.

She was my precious jewel,

but she didn't know her own worth.

Quite simply she lost her voice and

balance. She fell straightforward into

the sea of my tears and memories.


	8. The Longest Goodbye and Flight

Catherine's p.o.v

Unraveling, rage burned within her heart.

She moved closer to the edge.

She stretched out her arms in the sign of a cross.


	9. August Rush

Date: 8-27-2019

Place: Clark's Family Farm

Lana Lang's p.o.v

I give a pretty pink balloon to Clark and myself. "What are these balloons for?" amused, he wonders. "I have an idea. We can send up balloons to Heaven for her birthday" I suggest. "I can't believe we lost her last year. It has already been a year" Clark reminiscences. I remember our daughter was born at home around this time last year. She was a stillborn. Clark and I knew beforehand that she was doomed. "Today would've been her first birthday" I remind Clark. With heavy and yet grateful hearts, we send up balloons to Heaven. A teenage angel visits us on behalf of the baby we lost.


	10. My Heavy Burden of Truth and Faith

Lana's p.o.v (also known as Catherine)

Digging deeper into my conscience

One huge eye-opening experience

My heavy burden of truth and faith

Even now it is a death wish that has been born again

Nostalgia

Digging deeper into my conscience


	11. Becoming Less Like My Past Former Self

Lana's p.o.v

Becoming less like my past former self,

I break free from any kind of stereotypes.


	12. Flashbacks and Memories of My Other Life

**Vincent's p.o.v**

"OH, look at the twins!" Catherine points out. Two healthy babies, I will cherish this ultrasound image forever. They have been real blessings after

experiencing a miscarriage. I recall Catherine submitted herself into the hospital for an emergency D&C. I was busy with taking care of patients at the time.

I didn't know about the miscarriage until I walked pass Catherine's room where she was being prepped for surgery. My boss was kind enough to give me off.

Anyway, at this present moment, the doctor reveals the babies' gender to us. We are expecting a little prince and princess.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Event: Jubilee's birth**

 **Catherine's p.o.v**

Painful, my contractions start up again. They rip my body apart. I collapse back on my pillow not

knowing how much my heart can take. "The baby B is stuck. She needs to come out asap" Vincent

informs me. "I am trying to push Jubilee out. Nothing is working" exhausted, I complain. Heather

splits her time between our newborn son Simeon and me. "You can do this. You are very strong

woman, Cat" Heather encourages me. Although Vincent admired and appreciated my hard work, he

uses forceps to get Jubilee out. I push against his instruments that are inside my body. All that I

care about is Jubilee's safety. I understand I may lose my life in an attempt to save hers. Thankfully,

we survive our rough ordeal.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Catherine's p.o.v**

The monster inside of you is a beautiful disaster. You are a mischievous dark rogue. X marks the

spot where Hell becomes Heaven. Free falling through life, whenever will it truly end for you?

I want to grow old with you, but I am unsure if I am bold or content enough to stay put.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Situation: Jubilee has an incurable disease, constant twitching**

 **Jubilee's p.o.v**

Constant twitching

An incurable disease

My secret personal battle

Echoes of a possible early demise

* * *

 **Catherine's p.o.v**

All was quiet and peaceful on the home front until I released a dark secret. I said your father and I

were getting a divorce. I should've kept my mouth closed.

 **Time Period: The Present Reality**

 **Situation: Jubilee's suicide**

 **Catherine's p.o.v**

From my arms to the arms of the ocean, you descended. Apart of my heart went over the edge with

you. I wish I could've saved you before you jumped. Did you mean to hurt yourself or me?


End file.
